


Менеджер по работе с клиентами

by Elga



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, False Memories, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Все его документы — поддельные. Уэсли Алан Гибсон родился четыре года назад, когда он съехал от матери и стал работать менеджером по работе с клиентами. </i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Менеджер по работе с клиентами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Account manager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476506) by [interpret_who (Blizdal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizdal/pseuds/interpret_who). 



Впервые направив пулю по дуге, он... злится. Все правильно, да. Он знает, что с помощью злости можно сдвинуть металл.

Однако к ее помощи он не прибегал. Уэсли использует скорость и ловкость, передавшиеся ему от отца.

Но…

_Вода холодная, и он слышит, он чувствует эту злость и как металл замедляется под ее натиском._

В яблочко.

*/*/*/*

Фокс с облегчением вздыхает.

Он слышит, как Слоан с ноткой опасения в голосе замечает: «Он слишком быстро прогрессирует», — но это невозможно.

Губы Слоана не шевелятся. 

*/*/*/*

Фокс мертва, Слоан в бегах, на банковском счете пусто. Уэсли сидит, привалившись к стене и обхватив голову руками, а мимо проходят люди.

Голоса становятся громче. Жаль, он не успел ни у кого спросить, как их приглушить. Удивительно, что ему никто об этом не рассказывал.

Он хочет выпить свои таблетки, хочет, чтобы пульс пришел в норму, а в голове прояснилось.

Он сжимает пузырек с таблетками в кармане и не знает, что его останавливает.

*/*/*/*

Все тело ноет, а спина особенно. Уэсли не помнит, травмировал ли ее, но не удивляется. В конце концов, вторгаясь в логово наемных убийц, он думал совсем о другом.

Он убивал всех на своем пути.

Крысы крысы крысы

Бум бум бум

Бах бах бах

Шум в голове стихает, когда вокруг оказываются сплошь покойники. 

_Смерть._

Почему-то неприятно сосет под ложечкой, а сердце все равно колотится слишком быстро, и он больше ничего не замечает.

Той ночью ему снится песчаный берег, ракеты в небе и он сам, говорящий о невинных людях, выполняющих приказы. Уэсли невольно соглашается с человеком из своего сна

_«Эриком», — подсказывает разум_

тем самым, который управляет зависшим в воздухе металлом, а не со своим вторым «я».

А потом ему в спину попадает пуля, Эрик уходит, а он…

…просыпается и на один ужасный миг не чувствует ног.

*/*/*/*

Слоан мертв. Теперь у Уэсли наконец есть время, чтобы как следует изучить вещи отца. Он находит фотографии. На одной из них он, совсем ребенок, стоит с незнакомой женщиной перед красивым поместьем, которого никогда раньше не видел. Он с какой-то девочкой. В голову приходит странная мысль, что у нее должна быть синяя кожа.

С каждой фотографией он все взрослее. Уэсли видит себя там, где никогда не бывал, в одежде, которую никогда не носил, с людьми, которых никогда не встречал. А потом, на более свежих фотографиях, замечает человека из своих снов.

Странно, но в голову почему-то приходит мысль о свечах и монетах. 

*/*/*/*

Все его документы — поддельные. Уэсли Алан Гибсон родился четыре года назад, когда он съехал от матери и стал работать менеджером по работе с клиентами. 

Он отправился в дом, где провел детство, но нашел там лишь старушку, которая предложила ему печенье и рассказала о своей жизни.

Она жила в этом доме с самого рождения.

*/*/*/*

Для наемного убийцы всегда найдется работа. А он в своем деле хорош.

Даже более чем.

На его счету теперь полно денег, хоть он и много тратит, пытаясь что-то выяснить о своем прошлом. Отец был осторожен. На фотографии с поместьем ничего не разобрать, кроме лиц Уэсли... и его матери.

Уэсли выясняет, что у него все-таки была травма позвоночника. Он разыскивает карту некоего Джона Доу…

_свою_

…поступившего в одну из больниц. В записях говорится о человеке в инвалидной коляске, которого нашли на улице полумертвым и без документов. Он ничего не помнил. А вот медсестра вспомнила…

_это был ее первый день на работе_

что его забрал какой-то мужчина, по описанию довольно похожий на отца.

Тогда он приходит к выводу, что ванны наемников гораздо эффективнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. 

Он ходит. И — спасибо отцу — бегает быстрее, чем раньше.

 _«Хэнк»_ , — приходит внезапная мысль, похожая на порыв ветра. 

*/*/*/*

Его цель — в тюрьме. «Все кажется очень знакомым», — думает он, шагая по коридорам, но не может…

*/*/*/*

Теперь он лучше защищает свой разум. Так естественно, будто давно умеет. Иногда ему кажется, что Слоан, Фокс и остальные ничего не сказали о _телепатии_ , потому что не знали о ней. Возможно, она не входит в стандартный набор талантов наемного убийцы.

*/*/*/*

Он выныривает из сна

_кошмара_

и злится. В голове все еще витают образы. Все те люди, причинявшие ему боль из-за страха и зависти, заставлявшие чувствовать себя беспомощным. Дни складывались в недели, исполненные боли, убивавшей его изнутри. Но сейчас он чувствует лишь небольшой укол тоски там, где раньше зияла кровавая рана; и тянется, и хватает, и разрывает их разум на куски. Опустошает их глупые, полные ложных убеждений головы, начисто стирает мысли. Даже забирает воспоминания о сыновьях и дочерях, женах и мужьях, братьях и сестрах, о боли, и любви, и страхе, и надежде, и желании, — и совсем ни о чем не жалеет. 

*/*/*/*

Убийство не принесет ему мира. Он никогда такого не говорил, но почему-то слова кажутся знакомыми.

*/*/*/*

Он не знает, что случилось после того, как отец забрал его из больницы. Не представляет, кто обеспечил его новым прошлым и зачем. Не отец, это уж точно. 

В вещах отца он находит информацию о людях из своих кошмаров. Узнать, где они, труда не составляет.

_В шести футах под землей, расстрелянные отцовскими пулями._

*/*/*/*

Он вспоминает девушку с крыльями, себя на кровати рядом с кем-то. Он был немного взволнован, но доволен, весел и счастлив. Он чувствовал себя властелином мира.

И нет, он не плачет, когда воспоминание ускользает. 

*/*/*/*

Он часто тренируется с пулями. Ему не нужна практика. Дело не в выстреле, не в поражении мишени. Он смотрит, как металл движется по немыслимой траектории, и успокаивается. 

_Шшш, все дело не в металле. Точнее не только в нем._

Он часто мысленно тянется е единственному человеку, чье присутствие в его воспоминаниях отчетливо, но нащупывает лишь пустоту.

Это причиняет боль.

*/*/*/*

Кто-то кричит, и Чарльз вскидывает голову, ожидая увидеть…

_парня, летящего в небе?_

*/*/*/*

Он просыпается.

*/*/*/*

Однажды он все-таки дотягивается до _того самого разума_ , и тот открывается, всего на секунду, а потом — опять пустота. Становится еще больнее. Это…

*/*/*/*

Покупая молоко, Уэсли чувствует, что кто-то проникает ему в голову. Вторжение кажется чужеродным и неправильным, и он, не тратя времени, нападает сам.

Его удар острый, как край монеты.

 _Пролетающей сквозь лоб_. 

*/*/*/*

Кто-то следит за ним.

*/*/*/*

Человек с красной кожей появляется перед ним в клубах ало-черного дыма. Он протягивает руку, но мир вокруг Уэс…

Чар…

замедляется, когда сердце начинает стучать сильнее и приходит осознание. И прежде чем незнакомец успевает вытянуть руку до конца, Уэсли целится ему в голову и взводит курок.

В последний момент человек с красной кожей исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился. Обратно он не возвращается. 

*/*/*/*

Он понимает, что что-то не так, как только входит в квартиру. Он стреляет, едва успев подумать. Все же он думает быстрее, чем делает.

_И всегда будет._

Пуля зависает в воздухе,

 _как ракеты в голубом кубинском небе._

Он включает свет: в центре комнаты стоит человек и, подняв руку с растопыренными пальцами, указывает на пули.

— Вот как ты приветствуешь друзей, а, Чарльз?

— …

— Чарльз?

— Эрик? — даже он слышит неуверенность в своем голосе. Взгляд Эрика меняется, хотя и сложно сказать, как именно. Такое впечатление, будто он призрак, что он здесь не по-настоящему. На нем шлем, а на месте мыслей — пустота. 

Эрик медленно поднимает руки и снимает шлем.

Чарльз наконец ощущает его присутствие и вдыхает полной грудью.

**Конец**


End file.
